Pain is My Game
by chinadollx
Summary: One shot sorta : The complete story of Jane Volturi, her life before she was a vampire, and an insight to her power. Slight violence. Please read, it took me forever to write!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everybody! This is a fanfic (doi!) about Jane and her life. My first one-shot. Twilight Volturi Jane. Yes, the sadistic one! I hope you guys have fun reading it! Oh, and why is it mainly about Jane and not Alec, you ask? Because Alec annoys me. It's an extremely long story why I find Alec annoying, that only my friends know, and it involves fish and rabbits. I had a blast writing it, and I hope you enjoy it!_

_Anyway, enjoy, my pretties!_

_J_

_Xxx_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, any of it's characters or zzz…_

_**PAIN IS MY GAME.**_

Jane is my name, pain is my game; and I always win.

Greetings, foolish mortals. My name is Jane. Let me tell you a little bit about me.

I reside in the fabulous ancient city of Volterra, Italy, with the Volturi -- Aro, Marcus and Caius -- their guard -- including Renata, Chelsea, Heidi, Corin, Afton, Santiago, Felix, Demetri, and Alec, my twin brother-- and the wives -- Sulpicia, Athenodora, and Didyme (RIP).

My gift is being able to burn people with my sight; just one look and you will experience a pain like no other; it is similar to being burned by vampire venom, which, let me tell you, is _painful_. There is no escape from my pain, you will scream and I will enjoy it.

You can call me evil, you can call me sadistic, you may doubt my gift, but you will suffer the consequences. You see, I get inside of your mind, where there is no place for you to run, rather than causing physical pain. Simple. So don't get in my way.

I will tell you about my family. The Volturi. You see, I do not value love. Love only causes pain. The only love I have is for my twin brother, and that love is different to normal love (you'll see why later). This is why I do not love, and that I am happy that my family isn't _actually _a family.

Let me explain what I am.

I am immortal.

I am pale, beautiful, and indestructible. Most immortals would say _virtually _indestructible, but not me; my talent helps me a lot.

You may think that mythical creatures such as vampires do not exist, but let me spell this out for you; we come out at night and we _kill_. You could be walking down the street at night, and then a pale, beautiful creature may emerge from the side of the street and kill you. So don't get in our way.

I have been through many things in my life. Let me start at the beginning.

I was born Jane Esther Warren in around 1512. Time was not as accurately measured in those times, so I can't be sure. My parents did not know that they were having twins in those times, and my mother almost passed away giving birth to my brother, Alec. But then I arrived!

Since I was a young child, I had been intrigued by fighting and causing people pain. I would play fight with my brother all the time, however he never particularly had a desire to do so. He preferred to make people feel like they _couldn't_ feel anything. But he never figured out how too (or so I thought). He tried many a time, attempting to use his mind to do things. I told him it would never work, but I was wrong.

One day, when Alec and I were around a decade old, he was trying to practice his 'numbing power', as he called it, on a young buck in the forest, and I said to him, "Alec, it will never work. Come and play with me!"

But suddenly, the deer's eyes stared straight into Alec's. Then, it dropped to the floor and lay flat and still, not moving in the slightest. Alec and I stared at the deer for an immeasurable moment of time, and then Alec became distracted by the sound of her mother calling us for tea.

The buck stood up shakily as Alec looked away, and it ran off, its legs still quivering. Then, Alec and I looked at each other, smiled and ran off for our tea.

It was one of those telepathic moments only twins are capable of. I was ashamed that I had doubted my twin. Alec was smug, and we both knew that. We were going to try it again, somehow.

We were captivated by magic, as we had called it, for about a year. Alec had used his talent on many other poor, defenceless creatures, and we had found contentment in this activity.

Our parents were baffled at what we were doing. Once, our mother, Genevieve, asked us what were occupied with in the forest all day.

"Dears, you are constantly out in the woods, doing God knows what! Are you ever going to tell me what you are engrossed with?"

Genevieve Warren was not a person of love, and maybe that was where I received my premonition from. She married my father out of convenience, and she rarely showed affection towards us. This knowledge only became apprehensible to me after I was changed, when I began to see other mothers and their children if we were hunting them; they were prepared to die in order for their children to be saved, and they often begged us on their knees not to hurt their 'angels'.

This is why she said 'me' instead of 'we' -- our father was sitting right beside her, after all. Alec and I shared another rare telepathic moment, I which we determined that our parents need not know of the witchery we condoned.

"Nothing in particular, mother dearest. We find animals…intriguing." Alec and I smiled at each other; it wasn't really lying, after all.

I hated to admit, because I never liked to show weakness in front of others, but I was slightly envious of Alec's gift. I longed to be able to hurt people without physically touching them, in preference to numbing people, because of my peculiar liking to putting people in pain.

Alec had been practising his power for two years, and he was very good at it. He could numb an animal without even thinking about it, and was beginning to think he could use his power on humans. I was more envious than ever, but glad that he never got around to doing it. You see, Alec never numbed the same animals twice, because he liked a new challenge. He knew which animals he had used his gift on by their eyes; they always had this strange daze and wonderment to their eyes, which stayed fixated wide their entire lives. We found a doe once that was shot and was dying, but its eyes still were filled with bewilderment.

Humans would never forget an experience in which they were anesthetised, therefore Alec never numbed a human before.

That was when we met Felicity.

We were out in the forest, on a lovely sunny day in Pavia, Italy. I was lounging against a rock, letting my face be warmed by the sunshine. Alec was using his gift on a poor young badger, who's eyes had glassed over by now. I lay back farther into the rock, enjoying the Winter sun.

Alec let the badger out of its trance, and it scampered off into the woods.

Of course, Alec had his eye on another animal, but it turns out that that animal had been anesthetised before. He sighed and went to sit next to me, lying back in the sun. We were around twelve or thirteen years old, but I could not be sure.

Suddenly, a clapping came out of nowhere. Alec was instantly on his feet, and he yelled, "Who goes there?"

The clapping continued, and rather abruptly, an ancient looking woman appeared in front of Alec.

She was tiny, shorter than my four feet nine inches, with a back like a turtle's. She had tangled grey hair randomly strewn around her face. Her skin was a sickly yellowish grey, shrivelled up like an old tangerine, and her eyes had purplish bruises around them. Her lashes were non existent, her lips thin and the same shade as her skin.

The thing that shocked me most about this woman, as idiosyncratic as she appeared already, she was stunningly beautiful. I failed to come up with a reason why a lady with a wart on her long nose would be somewhat pretty, even, but her beauty was radiant, exquisite. She was enchanting.

She padded towards us, her smoky hooded cloak sweeping the dusty forest floor, and threw -- that was the only way to describe her gesture -- a bony finger toward Alec.

"You!" she yelled, her voice raspy, nasal, but feather light. It was beautiful.

Alec stood, ready and waiting, for whatever this creature was up for.

She stalked towards us, like a lioness springing to attack, and took Alec's face in her hands.

"You have a gift, young soul!" she attempted to yell. It came out as a whisper.

The next few weeks, Alec spent all of his time with Felicity. She had a tiny little house in the woods, if you could call it a house. And was more a little ruined tower, straight out of a fairytale.

I peered through the window with Felicity as Alec worked his magic on cat after cat Felicity possessed. She told me that the magic was too strong for us to be near, to be _acquainted _with!

So, the poor little kittens were frozen, their eyes glassed over for eternity. Any other child would tell this daft woman that this was animal abuse, but I enjoyed the cats' pain.

Eventually, after a month or so, dragging myself to Felicity's every single day took its toll on me. Short-tempered, I became aggravated and impatient. It was so unfair that Alec had this amazing talent, and I had nothing. _Nothing_!

Early one morning -- we always left at daw, but this time it was earlier than dawn, still dusk -- Alec tapped my shoulder as I was unconscious.

"Jane, come and see Felicity with me!"

I sighed and rolled over theatrically. Alec shook me.

"Please, Janey?"

I hated when he called me that!

I stormed out of the window -- our house had one story-- and ran to Felicity's house, muttering incoherently the entire time.

I stabbed a finger at the woman stroking her kitten, still wide-eyed, outside of her castle.

"You!" I yelled, not even bothering to address her correctly. "You! _You_ have taken away my brother! What's wrong with you? You're just a crazy old hag! What are you _doing_, with children that don't belong to you?! You are a shrewd monster, you repulsive, lewd, twisted old creature!"

The flood gates were open now. I have told you, simple human, how I loved to hurt people.

Something changed.

Hate bubbled inside me, heat flooded my face, I felt like my teeth were about to snap from the pressure I was putting on them.

I almost shrieked as passion and anger deluded my senses.

Suddenly, Felicity dropped to the ground, the kitten springing from her arms.

The old woman twisted, writhed and screamed, begging me to stop and kill her. The strange thing was, I _liked _it! This helpless old oaf was rolling on the ground, as was I, but laughing! I loved every second of her pain!

Alec was by my side, then, staring awestruck at the old woman. It pleased me that he didn't want me to stop. But I had to stop, eventually.

When I did, Felicity stood up, her dark red eyes were alight with excitement. I was still laughing, incongruous as that sounds, and Felicity began snickering.

"I knew that you'd come around, some day, Janey!" she sighed airily.

I was in too much of a giggling trance to notice the jibe.

For the next two years, I spent my days torturing. I tortured animals, mainly, just as Alec had. I'd torture them, he'd num them, and I was somewhat happy. However, for the first few months, anger was my fuel.

"It may only work if you express a lot of emotion, Pain." Felicity had started to call me Pain! I couldn't deny that I adored it. I _loved_ pain. "Try and grip your anger to channel it into your gift."

So, I remembered how angry I was when I first used my talent on Felicity each and every time, and then the animal of my choice would be yelping in pain.

Then, Alec would use his power on the poor creature. It would scamper off afterwards.

Things were going splendid, until my father had brought up something at dinner.

I remembered that night incredibly distinctly. It was the night everything changed.

"Jane, dear," he sighed, "You're never going to find a suitor if you spend all you're time in the woods."

I shuddered. I would rather go through the pain I had inflicted on thousands of animals than be cursed with _matrimony. _My parents should have seen this, but they didn't.

Suddenly, anger was the only emotion that held me. I glared at my knees, my eyes practically boiling a hole in one of the wretched dresses my mother always forced me to wear at dinnertime. I somehow became even more exacerbated, fuming. Unanticipatedly, I wanted to put my parents under severe pain, to inflict them mentally with my anger.

My hands were in fists, shaking, my teeth gnashed together, nostrils flared, adrenaline coursing through my veins. Alec put a restraining hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off, my breathing hitched.

My father sighed, theatric. "Jane, dear, I'm talking of a _husband_, not eternal damnation!"

But eternal damnation was so, so much better than marriage, in my book. And, in many others' books, eternal damnation _was _the price to extinguish hopes of marriage, at least at my age. I had paid that price with good grace.

I was still aware of the burning anger boiling up inside of me, and I knew I had to do something, before I did something entirely rash.

So, I bolted for the door.

"Jane!" my mother and father yelled after me. They _ordered_ -- parents were more strict in the fifteen hundreds -- Alec to follow me, and he sprinted until he caught him with me. At least he was someone I could bare.

I knew that Felicity would be more than happy to undergo any sort of pain I would force upon her, plus I desperately needed to hurt _someone_. A feeble little animal just wouldn't cut it this time.

So, I fled to Felicity's little tower, nestled deep in the woods.

When I got there, I practically broke the door, banging on it. In the end, I didn't bother waiting for her, and threw the little wooden door open, breaking it in the process.

I proceeded to find her sitting in on a little wooden stool in front of a blue-green fire.

"Pain," she whispered, a blank expression in her ancient eyes.

I compelled my power on to her, and she flew into the blue-green flames.

Suddenly, everything changed, yet stayed the same.

The fire smouldered in Felicity's hair, and it changed into a shock of blue tinged blonde hair. The flames flew to her yellowish skin, turning it alabaster pale. The withered wrinkles disappeared entirely, dissolved into thin air. Her skin was clear and perfect, tinged a slightly aquamarine shade, like her hair. Her whole frame shook, changed with the blue blaze, into something pretty and slim. Her height lengthened, until she must've been about six foot tall.

Her face, anew with fresh youth, was stunningly beautiful. It was as if the old woman we knew was a hundred years younger.

I gawked at her. It felt like I was meeting her for the first time.

Realisation hit me, and I refrained from utilizing my gift.

"Pain," she whispered again, her voice still feather light, but less raspy and nasal. It rang like wind chimes. Her burgundy eyes were still alight.

They struck to my face ever so quickly. "We must leave," she whispered airily. She drifted to where Alec and I were frozen at the door quicker than possible, with the grace of a swan.

She took our hands in a stone cold grasp and flew out of her tower.

"Why?" Alec whispered, recovering from her sheer beauty.

"That," she whispered, her lovely bell-like voice sighed. She gestured glumly towards something in the west of the forest that our eyes were too weak to make out yet. However, we did hear something.

"Witches!" I high, shrill voice shrieked.

"Sorcerers!" howled a young man.

"They must be burned alive!" the high voice screeched yet again.

"Kill them!" a jubilant male voice squawked.

Unanticipatedly, a crowd emerged. Engulfed in perspiration, blood and tears, fowl creatures, brandishing pitchforks and torches, emerged from the trees in a thick smoke of the flames from their torches. Their faces were twisted into deranged scowls, and the bizarre, bloodthirsty slaughterers retreated in our direction.

Felicity's ruby eyes widened. "_No_!" she blustered, her high keen piercing the air. The killers continued to stalk us, their disconcerting laments making me quiver with fright.

Abruptly, Felicity kissed Alec and I on our foreheads and dashed off.

"Fe--!" Alec yelled, but she was too far to hear, or so we thought.

Then our mouths were smothered with hard hands, and _our _hands were tied behind us.

All too soon, we were tied to wooden poles that scratched our bodies, splintered our hands, scraped at our legs. The frayed ropes chafed at our skin, making them turn pinkish-red and bleed. Deep burgundy oozed from every inch of my body.

My pale sienna hair matted to my head, I screamed, louder than I ever had before. It carried across the air quickly, my cocoa eyes brimming with tears. The horde of murderers held a look of dread and concern on their face for a fleeting millisecond, and was soon replaced with thorough, crazed malice.

They howled phrases such as, "Kill the wretched children!", apparent lust for death in their bloodshot eyes.

I looked over toward Alec. He was tied to a pole opposite me, fear and hatred in his light hazel coloured eyes. They held mine, filled with sympathy, and then flickered back to the swarm of exterminators, a look of deep concentration on his face. Alec was trying to set his gift into motion. His dark chocolate hair swirled in the light evening breeze.

We were, quite blatantly, going to die a meek death.

I imitated Alec, attempting to use my power on the slayers before my eyes. I recalled that anger was usually the key to igniting the flame of my 'burning' gift as Felicity -- where was she?! -- called it.

Surely the only proper guardian Alec and I had possessed was around _somewhere_. Wouldn't she flit from the shadows -- with a magical fairy wand, preferably -- and save us? Our only guardian?

Speaking of guardian, I thought, where were our parents? Realisation hit me like a lightening bolt. _They_ did this! My parents told the townspeople that their own flesh and blood were _witches_!

Anger flared up inside me, my face turning from scathed pink to angry red. I growled and yelped, but it was useless; these ropes wouldn't let me attack my own parents!

Six pairs of onyx eyes stared at my brother and I. My aunt and uncle, my two cousins, friends of Alec and I who were also twins -- a boy and a girl -- glared wistfully at us.

I desperately, with all my might and anger, wanted to kill all of these slaughterers. I was more malicious and sadistic than I ever was before. Pure pain.

The atmosphere changed entirely. Venomous tones of the assassins still filled the once tranquil air, but now _I _was yelling.

"Come on!" I hollered. "Kill us, you worthless pests! But, oh, you will be _sorry_!"

Alec threw me a beseeching glance, and proceeded to imitate me, chuckling darkly. "You foul creatures!" he spat. "We _will _get our revenge!"

Together, we laughed darkly. Someday, somehow, somewhere, we would kill them, and their children, and their children's children. Futures would be shattered. Lives would be wrecked. _Alec and I _were now crazed, but I _liked _it. They would suffer sometime.

"KILL THEM!" a man in his twenties roared.

The bright orange torches were heaved in our general direction. I reached out and held Alec's hand, and hoped I could make them sympathize long enough for me to kill them. My high wail filled the air, but the humans -- if you could call such creatures that -- remained unruffled.

I stared into Alec's eyes, and we had a moment of telepathy that only twins know how to do.

He was scared. I was scared. We were going to die.

The flames hit us then. It surfed up my wretched dress and into the stupid bows in my hair easily and absolutely. Dark laughter came from a certain spot in the crowd, and I turned my head to see two people. A man and a woman, one with light hazel eyes, the other with eyes the colour of cocoa. They both had two varying shades of brown hair, and were around the same height. They were clearly older than Alec and I.

Our. _PARENTS!_

I had no time to feel like an infuriated, worthless little pest, as _our parents _were currently calling us. The orange flames rose higher, to my tan neck, now.

I cried out in pain.

There is no possible way, in any language, to describe what being burned alive feels like. Of course, I will try my best.

The heat is unbelievable, unbearable, hotter than anything anybody could ever begin to imagine. It licks your skin pitch black and leaves it bloody. My bones felt broken from thrashing, my muscles disused and stringy. They were unavailing, impractical. Bright orange clouded my eyes and fogged them up. The smoke crashed through my lungs, forcing me to suck in scorching, choking fumes. My senses cut off, my brain scattering. Through the overpowering mist, I managed to scream louder than ever before.

The animalistic people danced around the fire, chanting crazy bloodthirsty jibes. Alec yelped with me in synchronisation as he was consumed by the flames.

Then, suddenly, Felicity emerged from the crowd. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I hated her! She tricked us into _death_!

A pale man with red eyes, black hair and a black hooded cape stood beside her.

That was my last human memory, but I felt a different kind of flame afterwards…

I woke up to a brand new eyes, eternal beauty and bloodlust. I was an absolute nightmare as a newborn. I even killed Felicity, whose real name was actually Florence. Well, she was born Florence Felicity, but it didn't make a difference to me.

Alec and I killed our parents, too, making sure they suffered severe pain beforehand, _of course_. Pain is beauty, I had told my screaming mother.

Aro, the pale vampire from where the 'witches', also known as Alec and I, were burned, was the leader of the Volturi clan. He massacred all of Pavia, for which I was thankful. We figured out everything about the big coven, and have valued everything the clan has offered to us. Alec and I are the most, how will I put it, _regal _members of the guard, besides the ancients, of course. We are respected.

I hate it when my powers fail, but let me remind you once more, mere human:

Pain is my game, and I always win.


	2. Author's Note

A:N/

Hey guys. The story is finished, obviously, but I want to say one thing about Felicity. Felicity is old and then young because of her power, which is to alter her appearance. She did so with Jane and Alec just to seem more mysterious and helpless to their gifts. When she was human, she discovered that with mixing different chemicals together she could create blue flames that could do all sorts of things. She's a little bit like a witch in my opinion. She was also burned at the stake, like Jane and Alec were (that's one of the reasons why she wanted to help them with their talents), and that would obviously change her appearance. Felicity was also interested in magic, like Jane and Alec were. She relates to them allot.

~Mel

xxx


End file.
